Fields of Dreams
by Jedi-And
Summary: set About 6 years after 'the stronget bond', the gang deside to go to Scotland, for a luagh... but they meet a few new people. does one of them have feelings for Karin. and what is wrong with Brass? Please R+R


Fields of Dreams  
  
By Jedi-and  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL own nothing. and yes, life still hates me.  
  
Authors note: this is the third part of all the Medabot fic I have written, it's not to good, it's a bit stupid because the Medabots act, or are, more human than machine. Anyway, this might be my last Medabots fic. but it probably won't. Anyway, enjoy (or hate)  
  
Jedi-And  
  
Chapter 1: *singing* Our local vicar joined the parachute brigade...  
  
"YAHOO!" It has been several years since we last saw our heroes. It's spring, and the spring show is on. Anyway, as I said, it has been about 5 years, plus the year and a half from the other tales. Icky and Erika have now grown up a little, they where now both 16 and neither had changed much, Erika now wore a light pink top with blue dungarees with one strap loose and icky wore a pair of blue jeans with a red t-shirt with a lower collar. Brass and Medabee hadn't changed much, except they where now man and wife. Yep, they passed a law that allowed Medabots to marry (I know. but I had to put something in there to stop Medabee form running off with another bot.), so of course Sumillidon was the first to seize the opportunity, seeing as the reason that Neutranurse was so large was because she was 'having a medal'. A medal was growing inside her like a child (I thought about this one. another lame idea I know but.). It was the sparks that did that because it sent a portion of info from each bot through the spark and. well.. But a few others soon followed suit with purposing. It was like an epidemic. As it was the spring air festival soon, Medabee gave Brass 2 additions for him and her to do some skydiving,  
  
"WOW! WHAT A RUSH!" called out Brass.  
  
"YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN!"  
  
"WHAT A RUSH!" she laughed, they where both going at high speed towards the ground, it was time to open their parachutes, Medabee was already on his way to a soft descent, but something was wrong with Brass' 'chute, "IT WON'T OPEN!" she pulled on the cord several times but nothing happened, she eventually snapped the cord, and the emergency wasn't working ether, she slipped off the useless chute and laid on her back in the air, to slow her fall so she could grab Medabee, but she couldn't slow down enough, the audience on the floor who was milling around suddenly noticed the object falling from the sky, Icky had just bought Erika some cotton candy (candy floss) and was walking back to their table where they where going to meet Brass, Medabee, Koji, Karin and their Medabots. Sumillidon was running hasty towards the young pair,  
  
"Oh, hello Sumillidon, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's Brass! She's in trouble!" This caught her attention, she ran towards the 'Crash site'. As they arrived they saw Brass falling fast, a small crowd had congregated by the site, including the people who ran the event,  
  
"I'm going to die! It's not fair! I don't eve have any children!" was all Brass could think as she dropped, all of a sudden, a teleport began on her legs, she didn't see because her eyes where closed tight and her hands where in front of her chest, after it was complete, she had a new Medapart strapped to where her legs would be. It was an Aero-part, it lowered her to the floor gently, and she opened her eyes and looked down at the Medapart, then looked to Erika. The Aero-part vanished and her own legs returned. she would be in a cold sweat if it were possible. Many Medabots ran over to see if she was fine, all she could hear was her own breathing; she was oblivious to everything around her,  
  
"She's in shock," a medical Medabot called out. Neutranurse pushed her way past; despite the fact she was baring her and Sumillidon's third medal (and she was in the late stage so it would be ready soon). She ran up and grabbed Brass' arm and turned her to face her, Brass' eyes where so full of fear it was unreal.  
  
"Oh Brass. what has happened?" she asked in her softest tone, there was no reply from the petrified Brass, Medabee landed on the floor, having detached his chute a few meters up, he ran over to Brass, looked at her looked her over then hugged her tightly,  
  
"Oh thank god, thank you god. You're not hurt, I was so worried, I can't believe they did this; oh thank god you are all right." He kissed the top of her head a few times as she held on to him and cried a little. They walked off, Brass still clutching to Medabee for dear life, not letting go for one minuet. Neutranurse walked behind, when they got to the side lines they where greeted by the others,  
  
"Th.thank you for the t.transport miss Erika." That was all she could utter. She said still grasping Medabee as if her life depended on it,  
  
"Err. I don't know how to put this but I don't have my Medawatch on me." everyone looked at her to see that her wrists where bare from all but a faint tan line where she wore the watch.  
  
"Something funny is going on here." Icky was about to say more before he noticed the 'Parachute people' where trying to run away.  
  
"HAY! GET BACK HERE!" Erika called out as the men tried to pack away and leave. They walked over to the instructor who suited them up, he was a tall man in set of overalls, "HAY! WHAT'S WITH GIVING MY MEDABOT A BROKEN CHUTE?" she yelled,  
  
"Hay, they are just toys. they can be fixed kiddo." "Just TOYS?!" Medabee was on the brink of firing 2 seeker missiles at him,  
  
"Can a toy love?" Dr Aki walked up behind them, with, of course, pudding. "Can a toy have a child? Can a toy marry? Can a toy feel fear or dismay? Love and hatred? Conflict and oppression? No. I don't think they are toys. Medabots have evolved beyond toys, and are now living creatures." He patted Brass on the head "killing one of them is like murder, you know? It may not seem it, but they are as weak and vulnerable as any human." the instructor just stood there amazed. Brass was still holding on to Medabee, afraid. For the first time in her life she was truly afraid. She was scared and the only person who could comfort her was the only one she loved. Everything the Professor said was true. Medabots have souls.  
  
"Like I care." he turned to confront Peppercat, face to face, she was wearing clothing. which was quite novel for a Medabot, she wore a pair of white, grey and black combat trousers (pants) a dark shirt and a long black leather coat that went to her feet, the coat was undone as she perched herself on a arena pike,  
  
"Well you should." she gave him a small shock, he backed up a little and turned, only to see Peppercat again,  
  
"Damn you move fast."  
  
"I know." she zapped him again and again and surprisingly enough. again. he ran after that for cover, she stood and turned to face Brass, who still had frayed nerves. She let go of Medabee and hugged Peppercat, saying thank you then she let go and seized Medabee again.  
  
"Well I must say you look quite good in those cloths Peppercat," Karin commented on Peppercat's new attire.  
  
"Thanks. I hade them made because normal cloths, even children's clothing didn't fit properly."  
  
"Yeah, and I suppose you don't want blue elephants on your cloths ether," joked Medabee, They where all sitting around one of those portable tables with the chairs near the hotdog stand. Everyone where sitting next to one another in a big circle, Brass was sitting next to Medabee with a blanket on her and a cup of coffee in her hand, still feeling the after affects of shock, Medabee rubbed her back from time to time, Sumillidon has with Neutranurse, holding her hand, while she had her other hand resting on her stomach, the humans didn't seem to have contact with any others. They said they would get together every year to commemorate Centurion, tough they meet up during the week sometimes just to say hi.  
  
"Hay, girls? Want to go cloth shopping?" asked Peppercat, Neutranurse agreed strait away, as did Brass. "Alright! We will go once your. hay, isn't that Rakusho?" everyone turned to see the judicious Medabot holding hands with. Oceana? As they watched the hot air balloons take off. Medabee laughed and called him over  
  
"Hay! Rakusho!" Rakusho turned and blushed, they both let go of each other's hands and walked (or floated) over.  
  
"Ah Medabee, resting up for you next battle? Constant training can tire the body and mind, resting means once you have recuperated, you can train even harder." He said, trying to sound astute.  
  
"True. but why don't you just continue holding hands with your girl friend?" they laughed as the two looked at each other. They both shrugged and sat down holding hands. Medabee looked in shock, not expecting Rakusho to actually do it. "Wow."  
  
"Hay, I have an idea!" everyone looked over to Karin, "lets take a holiday!" everyone was in total agreement on that.  
  
"Where do we go?" everyone was thinking about that,  
  
"China?"  
  
"No, too close."  
  
"India?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Africa?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
"America?"  
  
"Um. not now."  
  
"I know! Tenerife!" blurted out Neutranurse,  
  
"Where is that?" Neutranurse thought for a while,  
  
"It is part of the cannery island and."  
  
"Too hot." Koji interrupted.  
  
"Well what about Scotland?" everyone looked around to Rakusho "you want some where pleasant, far away, cool and safe. That is a very prime location because it is a beautiful country in the winter."  
  
"Err. where is that?" Brass asked, a little worried,  
  
"It is a country on the end of England, the other side of the world." Medabee said. Brass gulped a little, now with her newfound fear of heights.  
  
"Yeah! That sounds prefect!" Icky shouted, "lets go there!"  
  
"Hay hot head." Erika said, "We need money. As you know we have no cash. And our Medabots used their money from the movie to buy new parts and saving it for future children."  
  
"Don't worry. I can afford to take us all." Karin said with her usual chirpy voice.  
  
"We can't sponge off you again Karin." Medabee and the others protested.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm doing this because you are my friends." She tilted her head slightly and did her typical smile.  
  
"We have got to get some new cloths then!" Peppercat stated. All the girls jumped up and they went cloths shopping, leaving the boys looking at the empty seats.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: um. Brass?  
  
"None of these will fit me." Neutranurse looked over the racks of clothing, taking her new ample frame in to consideration.  
  
"Don't worry, your wearing a dress as your Medaparts. My parts are not like a dress at all, so I thought I might need some clothing." Pepper cat looked over a top saying 'Bite me.' and on the back it says 'I dare ya!' she took that and a lower cut sleeveless top, along with a shirt. She also took a pair of jeans and some slip on shoes to the counter and paid for them.  
  
"Well, well. Look what we have here boys." a man stood out the shop with 2 male Medabots.  
  
The Reaper: Medafighter: Sam Specialty: instant 'death' Weakness: weak in battle  
  
Hot stuff: Medafighter: Sam Specialty: use of charisma. Weakness: weak in battle  
  
"4 lovely lady Medabots and 2 lovely ladies ripe for the picking." They all walked over, hot stuff went strait for Peppercat,  
  
"Hay babe, my names hot stuff. what's yours?" Peppercat hated egotistical people and Medabots, but she thought she would play along.  
  
"Peppercat." She looked over a few more cloths.  
  
"What ya doing tonight Peppercat?" he leaned on the rack in front of her, stopping her looking at the items,  
  
"Something without you." she said as she pushed past.  
  
"Aw come on. I can tell your single. perhaps." he wrapped his arms around her from the back and touched her thighs, "you need some. company?" she elbowed him and turned, he planted one of those spark kisses on her, which was her first. She pulled back and slapped him, turned and walked away. He shrugged and looked for the next candidate, he spotted it.  
  
Over in another isle, a shadowy figure crept up on Brass as she looked over the low cut tops. The hooded Medabot put his hand on her shoulder, she was shocked ad turned.  
  
"Whoa. calm down sweet thing." reaper had snuck up on her and was trying his luck with the taken bot. "I was wondering your name Hun. that's all." she turned to him,  
  
"My name is of no concern to you." she picked up a nice looking white v- neck sleeveless t-shirt. And turned to go, but he was in the way again,  
  
"So why won't you tell me your name?"  
  
"Because you would have no use for it."  
  
"Oh. harsh babe."  
  
"That's how life goes sometimes." she walked past him but again was cut off. this might go on for some time Brass thought.  
  
After exhausting all other bots, Except Neutranurse, Hot stuff looked around for the last piece of prey, to see Reaper was chatting her up. He calmly walked over and got the other side of her,  
  
"Now let me show you how it's done reaper." he pushed him away from Brass, he refused to move though. They started arguing and shutting, Brass was still in the middle, and her arms start to glow she hit with both at her arms sidewise, she sent out of her hands what seemed like a strait bolt of lighting with energy waves around them. Her eyes where a glowing red, the bots got up and ran away whilst everyone else in the store just stared, Peppercat dropped the cloths she had in her hand. Brass' eyes returned to normal as she looked at her hands and arms, her shoulder pads where huge blue spike like things, her hands where beetle like claws, they where from a scarab type Medabots, dark blue with a gold rim. Her arms glowed again and they where gone and she was looking at her white hands again. She gave a sigh of relief before looking around. She looked at Erika, who still did not have her Medawatch on. That was the point she started to get very worried.  
  
"I think. I'll go see Dr Aki now. by these for me please miss Erika." she threw the white top and a small grey pleated skirt and then ran out the store.  
  
"Well Brass. I think we have found your special skill." Dr Aki started "not only can you teleport parts with out the use of a Medawatch, you can transport any parts that have been made, also you can use 'Rage' where with that new part you go on a rampage against your enemy. Neat, huh?" Dr Aki smiled at the nervous Brass,  
  
"But I don't know how I do it."  
  
"That all comes with practise and patience, it will come in time. but for now, don't worry about it. And enjoy your." the phone cut him off, he picked it up and started talking, Brass was off in her own little world thinking about what was going to happen and how she would be able to control it. The noise of the receiver being replaced broke her out of her thoughts. "Well it looks like you don't have to worry if anything happens on your holiday, because I will be coming with you. They need an adult and they thought I would be good because I can take care of Medabots. I haven't had a vacation in. at least 5 years." He smiled to himself, "and Scotland sounds quite nice at this time of year,"  
  
"But Dr! What am I going to do?"  
  
"I haven't the foggiest. All I know is that your torso and head will always remain the same. It's just your limbs that will change. And so far, it only seems to be when you are scared or angry, not a will. so don't fret about It." she nodded and walked home  
  
"Oh their you are Brass, we have to pack because we leave tonight at midnight!" Erika smiled; knowing that what is happening to Brass might distress her so she didn't ask,  
  
"Tonight? I thought it was in a week!" Brass said in a panic, she started to run around, getting a case and things. Erika laughed at Brass,  
  
"We are not going for another 12 hours!" Brass skidded to a halt, looking at the clock. It was lunchtime. She let out a sigh of relief then grabbed the bag of cloths from the table and tried them on; she came back down stairs in the white sleeveless shirt and the Grey pleated skirt,  
  
"What do you think miss Erika?" she did a little twirl, they both laughed,  
  
"Very nice." They continued laughing as they slowly packed.  
  
  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
"Hun?" Metabee walked in to his and Brass' room. "Are you okay?" Brass was standing in front of the window, staring at the moon. She remained silent as he walked behind her. The room seemed dark except for Brass and the window. The moon came in and shone off her. The curtains flapped in the evening breeze as he approached his love.  
  
"I'm not sure." her gaze never left the moon. She started to cry a little. "Metabee? I'm. I'm scared." she held herself, her eyes drifted down and closed. Tightly. "I'm scared because people always treat me like a toy! It doesn't feel that way. I don't feel that way." She started to cry harder. Metabee walked over and took her hand,  
  
"It's okay." he rubbed her hand with his own.  
  
"When I think about it. it just scares me more."  
  
"In know." there was a brief pause where she just held his hand. Refusing to let go.  
  
"You know those vows we took? About a years ago?" he nodded. "I still think about them. Every day." He turned her to face him. Her eyes look at him. He placed his hands on her face.  
  
"I will always love you. no one. nothing will change that. if you have an accident, have a baby while I'm not around. if you lie about the fact you lost." A tear rolled down Brass' face. Metabee whipped it away with his thumb. "Remember. to have and to hold. for the rest of our days." He kissed her. No sparks. just a romantic kiss. The moon glinted off Brass making her seem even more beautiful to him as they held each other close.  
  
"For the rest of our days." She smiled (she would smile) to herself as she held on to Metabee, enjoying there time together.  
  
"Ready Hun?" Medabee called out to Brass, his bag ready, as he waited by the door.  
  
"Coming dear!" Brass called from upstairs, grabbing her bag and dragging it down stairs, "Ready!"  
  
"Want your coat?"  
  
"Sure." She had a long coat that had a soft collar; Medabee put it on her and then kissed her on the cheek "Love you."  
  
"Aw I love you too." She turned and kissed hit back,  
  
"I'm glad. other wise I've been making a fool of my self for the last few years." they laughed as they waited for Ikky. After he had decided to finish packing, they waited outside for Karin, who was going to pick them up, a huge pink limo came by the house. The house was modest compared to the limo."Does she always drive that thing?" Medabee asked. Brass just nodded as they threw there bags in to the back and got in.  
  
They had already picked up Koji, Sumillidon and Peppercat who was in the same stuff she was in this morning, however she now had a pair of clunky boots, eating a VERY large fish.  
  
"You going to finish that okay Peppercat?" Brass asked, she nodded, not stopping. Brass sweat dropped, looking at her hungry friend, who finished one fish and started on another. The next stop was Erika's place, after was Oceana and then the airport. This was really a holiday for the Medabots, not the Medafighters but they had to accompany them just in case. After they picked up Oceana, Medabee did a head count.  
  
"Err. where is Rakusho?" he was missing, the window on the drivers part of the limo wound down, a white Medabot was in a cloak and a Drivers cap,  
  
"You called?" Medabee jumped out of his Medaparts as he turned. Rakusho lifted his cap, "good evening." All of the people who was in the limo Before Medabee waved. Everyone else just stared in shock.  
  
"Karin? Why didn't you say that Rakusho was in the front?" Icky asked lightly,  
  
"Well, he said he wanted to be and that he wanted me not to say. Since he asked so nicely, I let him." She smiled, which kind of sent Icky and Koji a bit. soft? Or more like putty. Oh well. They pulled up to the aerodrome and got out, grabbing their bags from the limo.  
  
"What?!" Icky and the others where in front of the air terminal,  
  
"I'm sorry sir. there are no tickets." the attendant stated,  
  
"I'm sorry Brass. it looks like we won't get a holiday." Brass just looked strait forward,  
  
"It is alright Miss Erika." she said in a monotone voice. Medabee and Erika looked at her,  
  
"Err. Brass?" she still looked forward, "Are you okay Brass?"  
  
"I am fine Medabee." she said, continuing with her monotone voice.  
  
"You don't seem it Brass. What's wrong?"  
  
"I have been thinking." they turned to her. "If I do not use my emotions then I will not use Rage and I will not hurt others," she did not turn, she merely looked at the floor, Medabee turned her to look in to his eyes,  
  
"If I wanted to love an emotionless box I would have fallen for a cookie box." Erika stiffed a little laugh, "I want Brass. not the old Brass. the NEW Brass. the Brass I love." He held her hands, "please?" She looked in to his eyes "if anything happens, we shall solve them when we get to it. I want the Brass I married a years ago." she looked down, and then up at Medabee again, her eyes seemed to have a little more hope in than before.  
  
"Your right." She laughed a little "that's why I like you. your." she blushed a little, "Always their for me." He kissed her cheek lightly, and put his arm around her, "thank you Medabee." she rested her head against Medabee and fell asleep until they had sorted everything out.  
  
"Right everything is sorted out. Lets go!" Icky called out, awaking Brass and any others that had fallen asleep. "The plan is that we take a plane to the south of England then travel up to Scotland, sight seeing on the way." Every one nodded,  
  
"Something isn't right. something is missing." Dr Aki suddenly burst though the doors just as Brass finished her sentence,  
  
"Sorry. I am. late." He was huffing and puffing, bent over with his hands on his knees. "I was in my lab.. Eating. and then. a Medabot broke loose and. and." he said trying to make up an excuse because he decided to eat more and more pudding and he forgot.  
  
"Uncle Aki. you don't have to make excuses. we have everything organised." Karin smiled and chuckled a little.  
  
"Phew." was all he could utter. They all ran on to their plane and took off.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Let's GO!  
  
They where travelling FIRST CLASS! (lucky. I don't get to travel much so you just have to bear with me.) the Medabots where sitting next to their respective partners, Brass/Medabee, Neutranurse/Sumillidon. Peppercat and Oceana sat next to each other, though reluctantly. Erika sat with Icky and Karin sat with Koji, to which end, Icky was a bit sore about.. Though Erika wasn't, and neither was Koji. Rakusho took a seat next to Dr Aki Because Rokusho thought it would be improper to sit next to a lady to whom he wasn't married. Brass clung on to Medabee's arm, now extremely afraid of heights.  
  
"We're going to crash! I know it!" still clutching on for dear life,  
  
"We are NOT going to crash. we have only just left the air port. and already you have told me that we are going to crash 6 times. please dear, we are not going to crash." Medabee stated, calmly and slowly. "Brass?" she looked up at him, "I made a vow never to harm you. I won't let anything harm you even in the slightest. You are far to precious to me." She blushed as he talked. The plane hit some turbulence, causing them to shake a little. Most of them took it in their stride. But Brass on the other hand.  
  
"please don't let me die! Please don't let me die! Please don't let me die! Please don't let me die!" she had let go of Medabee's arm and had her hands firmly (and I stress that word to a point.) wrapped around Medabee's head/neck. She was holding on so hard, Icky's Medawatch was stating the damage done to Medabee's head. She was still latched on, repeating those words when a flight attendant came over to Medabee's aid, helping him pry the distressed Medabot off of him and back in to her seat.  
  
"now. please calm down. there is nothing to worry about." then they hit more turbulence, the lights flickered, all that was heard was a small squeak and when they came back on, Brass was attached to the entourage's waist, fully out of her seat, her eyes where closed tightly, repeating herself to the young woman.  
  
"please don't let me die! Please don't let me die! Please don't let me die! Please don't let me die!" they managed to tranquillize the young bot, hoping that she would wake up when they were on the ground. the rest relaxed. Peppercat took the head phones and popped in a CD, it was System of a down's Toxicity. She started to sing Chop Suey to herself, bobbing her head to the music, having more than one note off key. Which wound up Oceana quite a bit.  
  
"Do you mind? I'm trying to read." Oceana said looking though some of those REALLY boring magazines they have on planes. And actually ENJOYING them.  
  
"WHAT?" she shouted, not knowing how loud she was speaking. Oceana lifted one of the earplugs from her feline ears,  
  
"I said, SHUT UP!" she shouted out, as much of a surprise to everybody, "Hay, I'm allowed to listen to any music I like!"  
  
"Not if you sing it THAT off key!"  
  
"WANNA TRY YOUR LUCK?"  
  
"I'm going to die! I don't want to die!!" the pair looked in to the seat in front to realise that they had woken up Brass, even from under HEAVY sedation. Neutranurse put her under again and Peppercat and Rakusho swapped places. Peppercat continued to sing to herself and Rakusho held Oceana's hand, looking in to her eyes, whispering sweet nothings. makes a change from everything that usually is Rakusho.  
  
Erika looked out the window and thought about her life in general. the newspaper, home, what people are doing and so on and so forth. Suddenly Brass and Medabee came in to her mind. She thought of their relationship as she looked across to Brass, sleeping on Medabee's shoulder as Medabee was sleeping, leaning against the window. They sure loved each other. This made her think about her own relationships and things. She looked over a Karin, who hadn't made her decision about who she liked. She looked at Icky and thought a bit. He looked at her and she turned away quickly, a little rosy, and looked out of the window. Icky smiled a little and looked forward. It was a relatively boring/normal trip after that. they managed though to screw up though and end up in.  
  
"IRLAND?!?!" they got off the plane in Dublin. They took the ferry to Southampton and got off there. Before going up north they had a look around. They went in to Southampton, by where the Bar-gate (a huge medieval gate) stood. They took a trip down my favourite road in town. EAST STREET! It was busy as it always had been. The streets where lined with videogame stores and specialist shops. They also stopped in to luigi's Ice cream parlour (there is actually a place like that but it's actually a café.) there where cloths shops, jewellers, the scout and guide indoor outdoor centre (another shop which exists), the florist, iron mongers, the health shops, everything. If you needed it. East Street had it. And right down the bottom of East Street was my all time Favourite retailer. Forbidden planet. I know it sounds like something not suitable for kids. but it is quite the opposite. it's a comic shop and now it was a Medabot store.  
  
"Lets go see!" Medabee begged as the strolled down towards the shifty looking store at the end of the road. Not knowing what they would see or whom they would meet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Enter Yugi Lockland  
  
"Oh! Look at this Icky! Oh and this! Oh this looks so cool!" Medabee had found some parts that had been made in England, and that where not available in Japan. Including parts of 'Tank' a Medabot they met several years ago.  
  
"Whoa. bad memories." Peppercat looked at the still Medabot, still in his box. She sighed a little thinking about Centurion and turned away from it. Just then a 'Death' Medabot tripped over Peppercat, they both fell. He got up and quickly helped her up. The Medabot was huge, he was a bigger version of 'Reaper' (nearly as big as Centurion), but he seemed to differ. He had black Triangular plates on his chest, coming over his shoulders and on to his chest, joining in the middle which covered his body; all that could be seen is his head, forearms and legs. He had a huge staff on his back, which seemed to have a box item on one end. His head was like a helmet; the back part came down to his shoulders, he had a huge feather like spike that went from a gem on his forehead up to about a foot above him. His face was the typical mask and black visor, with glowing green eyes. But his mask was bright white and his helmet was lined in gold. His legs seemed to imitate human muscles and were finished off by black leg plates at the top. He also seemed to have a small booster on his back.  
  
"Are you alright?" what appeared to be his Medafighter turned up and looked at Peppercat, he was a huge man, about 6ft 2" tall, a bit of a beard and blond hair, brushed up with a little bit hanging down and going up (don't ask me how) on the left side. His shoulders where very broad, and he seemed very intimidating. He wore a black leather coat, a pair of tatty grey and black combats, a pair of big 'Rigger boots' and a dark t-shirt and red gloves with sunglasses. "I am ever so sorry." He didn't sound like a British person as portrayed in the American TV shows. They almost sounded American, but some things where different, they spoke a little softer and they pronounced things different. Some had a cockney accent but most where normal, though they sounded a little more formal, but not to extremes. He looked at his Medabot; "you must be careful Reaver. there are a lot of bots smaller than you." the Medabot nodded and bowed in apology,  
  
" What are you doing to Peppercat?!" Medabee jumped in to the next row as his Medafighter ran over,  
  
"I'm sorry but." he was cut off by Icky shouting out loud,  
  
"Stay away from her!" The man looked at his Medabot,  
  
"Do you understand Japanese?" he asked, lightly. Reaver just shook his head, he thought for a while, and then tried some Japanese, "I can't spoke Japanese too good." he clumsily said in the oriental lingo.  
  
"I guess he can't understand us." Erika said to Icky quietly. Karin stepped forward, looking at him with a smile,  
  
"We are from Japan. but I can speak English. a little." she said, still smiling,  
  
"And very well I might add." the man said, removing his sunglasses to show them his eyes. His eyes seemed to be calm and relaxed, though he seemed a bit shy because he blushed when he spoke to Karin. It seemed he always liked oriental girls. She smiled,  
  
"So let me get this strait.." Icky started in English, "we can speak your language, yet you have a hard time with ours?"  
  
"Um. yes. that's about right." he looked down at the floor, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Hay, leave him alone, our language is harder to learn than his." Erika joined in.  
  
"True. but if he was rich like me then." The man just growled and looked away, his eyes closed,  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Karin asked, "Nothing is wrong miss."  
  
"Oh do tell you sad story little poor-per." he looked strait at Koji  
  
"I have nothing against anyone. or anything. but when people think they are better than others because they have something is wrong!" he looked up at Karin "I'm sorry if I offend you but. I'm not rich. we are not poor but we have to save to buy things. It took me 2 years to buy Reaver because I saved up. I found his medal in the street, his body I bought because it was old and outdated. But we robattle to get money for my mother and father! We haven't had a soft life like you! And it sickens me that some people squander all their money for themselves. It's okay it they are rich and caring, prepared to give what they have to others, but if they are arrogant and selfish that annoys me." he pointed towards Koji, who just looked a little stunned. He turned to leave, "I'm sorry to bother you with my story." Karin put a hand on the mans shoulder,  
  
"It's okay." he smiled and turned back. She smiled and blushed and all Icky could think was how he gained another challenger for Karin's affection. Brass strolled up to Reaver with a comic in her hand and looked at him, he bent down and looked at her, tilting his head slightly.  
  
"Tell me. what medal have you got in Reaver?" Dr Aki asked, eating pudding in the store,  
  
"Um. your not allowed to it in here you know." the young gentleman stated, "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Yeah, so what have you got in sir scare a lot over there?" Medabee gestured to the large bot, sitting on the floor, leafing through a Manga comic about a Medabot who saved people from danger. He was Reaver's hero.  
  
"It's funny. it looks like a Devil medal but." he trailed off, holding his chin thinking,  
  
"But?" Erika asked,  
  
"The thing is that the medal was.well.black." ====  
  
"A black Medal?" most of them looked in shock. Except for Karin, who was looking over Reaver's shoulder, who was holding out the comic so she could read.  
  
"I thought it was a fake at first but then I put it in him and it worked perfectly. Better than most modern Medabots with high level medals. Though he doesn't speak much." He laughed a little. "Oh where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yugi Lockland. Most call me Yu though. And my competitive name is Syonide." Yugi bowed to the others as they introduced themselves one by one.  
  
"Well it's very nice to meet you Yugi." Karin said.  
  
"If you need someone to show you around town, I can do It." he offered. Most agreed except Koji for obvious reasons. "Great! Yay, I made a few new friends!" he joked with them. A crash was herd behind them as Reaver was under a pile of comics.  
  
"YUGI! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR MEDABOT IN CHECK!" Nick the owner (I don't know the real owner's name) came out from behind the counter. It was at that point that Yugi thought he would point out what they should do.  
  
"RUN!" they all ran out of the store and headed down to a Pizza Hut. Laughing a little way down. They ate a huge '18 wheeler', a new pizza brought out for groups of friends. Karin offered to pay but Yugi had nothing of that, he paid (using vouchers and coupons). The others went off to get Ice cream from Luigi and Yugi and Karin where left behind. Yugi asked if he could learn about them from her. She said yes and they talked for a while.  
  
"I feel absolutely huge." Karin said, putting her hand up to her mouth to stop a little burp. Her pink top (with a high collar) hung off her and it was quite baggy so it did not matter if she was huge.  
  
"want to go back for seconds?" Yugi joked with her, she just faked feeling a little sick and gave an awkward smile.  
  
"I think I'll pass but thank you for the offer." She smiled at him and he flushed a red again. Hell, even he started to like her. He never felt so good. But he was a jerk around women. He tended to blurt stupid things out. He knew he wasn't the only one who liked her. He knew that because of Icky's loving glances and Koji's protective look. But it didn't stop him; it only made him more determined to his resolve. He had also noticed how Erika looked over at Ikky sometimes with a slight blush.  
  
"Shall we start to walk towards them?" Yugi asked, standing,  
  
"To be honest I don't think I can move." she laughed and had a little trouble standing, Yugi helped her up and she fell in to him, he caught her and looked in to her eyes. And of course blushed.  
  
"Well. I .um.." He popped her on to her own two feet and looked away, coughing. "well. let's go meet them shall we?" she blushed a little and nodded.  
  
"Lets." They moved out of the restaurant and around the corner, only to be covered in complete an utter darkness and then unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: kidnapped  
  
The group walked down the street to meet Karin and their new acquaintance. Reaver walked in front of the group to lead the way back to Pizza hut. Reaver spotted something on the floor though, he ran up to it and picked it up. He then turned and held a red and black fingerless mountain biking glove in both hands as he walked back to the group.  
  
"What the?" Medabee asked,  
  
"It's Yugi's glove." Erika said, picking it up off of Reaver's open palm. "He refused to take them off. even during the meal. he wouldn't just drop one and not notice."  
  
"That means that." Koji looked at her in fright, realising that Karin was with him.  
  
"Yep. He kidnapped Karin!" she uttered. Reaver shook his head violently and moved his arms across him in an X motion.  
  
"Huh? You saying that Yugi wouldn't do this?" he nodded, "That means that they have both been kidnapped."  
  
"Let's split up! We will find them faster that way!" Ikky called out.  
  
"But the only one out of all of us who knows this city is Reaver." Brass said in defeat.  
  
"Well the Medabots go off one way and we stay here then in case they comeback." Dr Aki called out.  
  
"Right!" the Medabots (save Reaver) called out in unison. They ran off in one direction and the Medafighters sat at an open front café nearby.  
  
===  
  
"So Reaver.. Where are we going?" Medabee asked, but Reaver's mind was elsewhere however, thinking about his master and good friend and where he could be. "Come on Reaver. You can talk to us." he shook his head and put his hand on his head. His eyes closed. Neutranurse came up and put her hand on his back.  
  
"I know how you feel." the big Medabot nodded a thank you and striated his posture so he could walk faster. Suddenly he stopped and fell to the ground, to his knees first then on to his front. He seemed to shut down but his medal did not eject. The others got in to a defensive pose then Medabee fell and faded, a Medabot was behind him. It was a commando model  
  
Name: Night crawler Medafighter: Unknown Specialty: stealth attacks,  
  
Rakusho charged, only to disappear as he was 'Tagged' by Night Crawler. He faded and reappeared behind Oceana, Sumillidon and Neutranurse. They turned, his shadow sword at the ready, but it was too late. They too had gone. Brass and Peppercat where on their own, Peppercat charged Night crawler, fighting bravely. Brass ran over to Reaver to try and wake him but she was block,  
  
"Hay babe. Remember us?"  
  
"Yeah baby. a blast from the past sweet thing."  
  
====  
  
"You again? Man. when you want a date you don't half try."  
  
"No more fun and games. you had your chance to go out with us. but you turned us down." Reaper said, pulling out a scythe. They slowly walked towards her, she pointed her guns at them and fired, which they dodged quite easily.  
  
"The boss want ALL rare medals." they separated, going ether side and quickening in pace, Brass held her hands out ether side of her and continued to fire. Missing all the time. They hit her a couple of times before anything happened. She looked down at the floor, he eyes turned red as her head and neck twitched slightly. Her gun arms continued to fire before glowing and getting bigger and bigger. Her guns went from the small guns she had to, a pair of quick fire guns, to Revolver arms, to Machine guns to Cannons then to Quick fire cannons then to Duel Gatling guns on each hand, she laughed manically as the weapons grew. Her hands had also changed from her sweet looking hands to Black spiked gauntlets. Her arms went from the white and blue and grew Darker and more evil with every shot, her shoulder pads became spikier and more twisted, eventually housing micro missiles. The rest of her started to change as well. Her legs seemed to grow in size and went to a shining black, her leg plates became sharp. He feet where also black as her legs became more feminine, her torso turned in to an evil version of Tank with a high collar that led to a point just under where her nose would be this led to a crest that flowed down the centre of her armour. Her breastplate had no markings but it was a midnight black with a golden lining. Her face remained white but her head changed. She gained a helmet, which had a sloping front plate like Cyandog, but it was Black and had a ridge that stood out making the plate slope to the middle, it had no markings on it but it still looked intimidating. The ridge lined up with the ridge in her armour. She fired at her opponents, still laughing and hit them with the rapid-fire shots. They crumpled and fell to the strength that she now possessed. She walked slowly towards Night clawer who saw what she did to his friends.  
  
"Now I have Peppercat. you wouldn't want to hurt me? Would you?" he pushed the nozzle of the gun in to Peppercat's cheek. Brass just laughed a little like a maniac and continued to walk forwards. Her arms where out either side of her, in a diagonal line with the twin guns on the end. The Barrels of the guns where as long as her entire arm. No normal Medabot would be able to lift them. but Brass was not normal. She swung her left gun up with tremendous speed, so fast even Night crawler did not see it.  
  
"One shot. one KILL! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Brass yelled as she fired one shot at the Commando. Going strait though his head, a dead centre. The bot fell and Peppercat stared in amazement  
  
"You did it Brass!" she turned, seeing Brass' gun was still raised, only not in the direction it was before. "Um Brass?" Brass fired at Peppercat, who was lucky enough to dodge it. Speed had nothing to do with it.  
  
"Aw what's the matter kitty? Are my guns to loud for you? MUHAHAHAHAHA!" At that point, Peppercat knew that Brass had gone crazy. Though Peppercat was quick she did not miss the next volley of shots. As I said: speed has NOTHING to do with this. She knew her systems where failing as Brass came closer.  
  
"Damn. if only. if only." Brass pointed her gun at Peppercat's Head, "One shot."  
  
"Centurion."  
  
"One KILL!"  
  
BOOM!  
  
She fired the shot.  
  
She lowered her gun and looked at Peppercat, who was intact. "What?! She is still functional?!" she called out looking around for the impact hole. It was a few meters away in a wall.  
  
"I guess your wondering what went wrong?" She looked up to the top of a lamppost, she couldn't see who it was but she could see some form of cloak and red and Green armour.  
  
"But. But your DEAD!" she pointed at the bot,  
  
"That's right I was. but I can not sleep peacefully in my grave knowing the spirit of battle still roams the earth while you two are walking." He jumped down from his perch; his cloak remained on him, two giant sickles strapped to his back. His helmet was like it was, but there was no light from his eyes. Instead it was just a black visor. Most of his helmet was in tack, however on the left side of his helmet, near his face were Green panels and welded green plates. His silver mask had a hint of dark grey on them as well.  
  
"Centurion?" he laughed, "I'm glad I'm not forgotten." He looked at Brass, "What has happened to you Brass?"  
  
"Everything and Nothing!" she fired at him, he just dodged to the side as if it was nothing. Brass got a bit of a shock but she quickly turned and fired, again he dodged, "HOW?! No one was able to avoid my Gatling cannons!" he lifted off the floor, his tattered cloak went down to the concrete as he quickly charged at Brass. Even with her superior speed, she was still no match for Centurion. He grabbed her by the arms and spread them out wide,  
  
"THINK BRASS!" she tried with all her might to brake free, to no avail. "THINK ABOUT HOW CALM YOU WHERE! THINK ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS!" still no use, "THINK ABOUT MEDABEE!" she stopped struggling, he eyes returned to pink as she looked at him.  
  
"oh my. what have I done?" she wept a little, realising that she had hurt others. Centurion lowered her to the floor. And held her as she cried.  
  
"Its okay sis." he let go of her and went to Peppercat, "Hi Peppy." she looked up at him and then fainted. "Opps. to much to soon." He turned to see Reaver, struggling to stand. He went over and helped him up.  
  
"?" The black bot looked at Centurion and thought for a while. Then he stood on his own.  
  
"Well you are an old model. nearly as old as I am." he joked. Reaver just looked past him to see the crumpled state of Brass, still in her armour.  
  
"They took Karin." She said slowly lifting her head.  
  
"Yes. I know. They have also taken Ikky and a few others." She looked up at him in terror, "Erika seemed to escape fine." she stood and looked at Centurion dead in the eyes.  
  
"WE must find them." She gestured to herself and Centurion. Reaver growled a little as if to say 'your NOT dumping me now!'  
  
"All of us will find them." He said, Erika ran up to them all in a hurry, "I don't want miss Erika to recognise me!" Brass whispered to Centurion. He nodded,  
  
"Ikky and the others have been kidnapped!" she said to Reaver "And so has the Medabots!" then she looked at the other two bots that had their backs to her. "who are your friends?" she asked, no response. "Um. Reaver? Can I tell you something? I would tell Brass. but she is not here." he nodded slowly, expecting it to be a kind of a girl thing. "I think I'm in love." he tilted his head and Brass listened closely. "I like. well. I think I love Ikky but I'm not sure." There was a slight pause and the Medabot nodded.  
  
"Love is a bond that no one can define nor brake. it is the embodiment of life and it is what binds us to this world. It is something that you must feel in your heart rather what others tell you." Reaver said, speaking for the first time, shocking those around him.  
  
"Reaver. but I don't know what to say."  
  
"Even the greatest hero can be a consummate idiot in affairs of the heart." he said folding his arms ( I got that off crouching tiger hidden dragon. I love that movie!)  
  
"I suppose. if only Brass was here." she turned to face her, her pink eyes looking in to Erika's own.  
  
"You called Miss Erika?" her old Medaparts came back to her as she ran over to Erika.  
  
"Brass!" she hugged her Medabot tightly. She let go and looked at her. "So you can control your powers now?" She nodded sheepishly,  
  
"But enough about me. you should tell him.about how you feel. Get him on his own and take him by the hands, tell him how you feel and hopefully he will feel the same way, if he does. give him a small kiss." She fiddled with Erika's hands. Both Erika and Brass blushed a little as they continued to talk about Ikky and Medabee before running off with Reaver and Centurion, leaving Peppercat in Erika's very capable hands.  
  
In a worn out warehouse, Yugi has just woken up,  
  
"What hap. ack!" he tried to move his leg but he was hurt badly.  
  
"Oh! Are you okay?" He heard the sweet voice of Karin, tied up behind him.  
  
"Karin? That you?"  
  
"Yes Yugi, it's me." Yugi had a hard time seeing because of a cloth over his eyes.  
  
"Yeah. looks like they ruffed me up a bit before I woke up though so I couldn't fight back." his leg hurt, as did his ribs. They 'laid the smack down' on to his chest when he was on the floor.  
  
"Poor you." she awed at his pain.  
  
"I'm sorry Karin. I should have protected you. given you enough time to get away." She shook her head,  
  
"What kind of friend would I be if I abandoned my friends?" she smiled as he blushed.  
  
"Hay, what are they using to tie our hands?" he quickly changed the subject knowing that his feelings where growing for her.  
  
"Um. it looks like a form of rope." She said, "Why?"  
  
"I might be able to help us out of this mess." he shuffled around a bit then pulled out a black object. "Okay, tell me when you feel metal on your wrist. but what ever you do. do NOT pull away fast or move." He unfolded a 4" Tanto knife that he sharpened so it was as razor-sharp as a craft knife. They heard a small click as it locked in to place. He placed the blunt end on her wrist, she shuddered a little feeling the cold blade, "now tell me, up or down to the rope?"  
  
"Down a little. a little more, almost there. you have it!" Yugi started to cut at the thick lashing rope.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Enter the Bad guys  
  
"Well. are you ready?" Centurion looked over his shoulder at Brass, who glowed then reappeared in her battle mode. Reaver was also getting ready, the plates on his front folded out to form bat like wings (a bit like Death Scythe hell custom from 'Gundam Wing Endless Waltz'). He pulled the staff off his back and held it in two hands; a blue and green beam was emitted from the weapon creating a Beam Scythe. Centurion's cloak blew in the wind revealing that his body had been moulded with parts from Annihilator, one arm and leg was Green and the others where the original Red. This shoulder pads no longer had the weights. One pad was blocky and red whist the other was smooth and green. His torso was generally in tack except on his left side (The side with the green Medaparts) where hints of green splinters and plates, moulding roughly in to the previous body work. His huge red wings where still there, but they had been made larger with green metal so they where even bigger. He no longer possessed his gun arm. That, along with parts of his tin pet, was destroyed. However using the excess metal he crafted two huge sickles.  
  
Centurion: Medafighter:????????? Specialty/strengths: Duel sickle attack, lots of fighting experience Weakness: a bit fragile in places and is made up of parts that do not match.  
  
Sailor Multi (Brass): Medafighter: Erika Specialty/strengths: Shooting, able to transport parts at will, Weakness: low battle experience, unable to control ability at times and can lose control of her body, deathly afraid of worms.  
  
Reaver: Medafighter: Yugi Specialty/strengths: Scythe attack, camouflage/ radar jammer, virtually indestructible Weakness: wings can lock in the defence position  
  
Brass pushed past him,  
  
"Lets get in!" she opened up the rocket pods on her shoulders and fired a volley of shots out at the heavily armed door. When the smoke cleared, the door was. in tacked? "What the?" she stared at the door dumfounded wondering how it was still in one piece after that. Centurion stepped up,  
  
"Lets go now!" he scraped the Sickles together creating a spark then moving them apart and up above his head. He let out a small cry as he sliced down in an X fashion on the door, causing it to fall apart and crumple on the floor. After brining Brass back in to the real world, the three Medabots lifted off the floor using boosters and glided in to the building.  
  
"So they are here." a man with dark glasses looked in to a monitor, "let us give them a very warm welcome." He emphasised the 'very' and laughed a little before turning to his henchmen, "You know what to do. the Rubber Robo's would expect this of us! We are, after all, the 'Pandemonium of Medabots'." He did the typical bad guy laugh (and don't tell me you don't know of it.) before the henchmen ran down to great their 'guests'.  
  
Downstairs, Brass and centurion turned a corner, Reaver in hot pursuit,  
  
"Hold it!" the trio turned to see the two henchmen, the taller one had black, gelled hair, large arms and a blue suit, the other had blonde, also greased but a little curly, hair, a black suit and ears that stuck out a little. He was shorter than his companion but he was he seemed tougher, the kind who would get a guy down to the floor and laugh whilst he kicked them.  
  
"Our Boss said he wanted to give you a warm welcome."  
  
"Just call us the welcome wagon, for we are."  
  
"Bailey and Mick!" they posed, The Medabots just sweat dropped at the sight. Two Medabots appeared in front of them,  
  
Kamikaze keeper (Keeper): Medafighter: Mike Specialty/strengths: very tough armour, quick reaction speed, Diving Assault Weaknesses: slow overall speed whilst running.  
  
Drum Stick (BJ): Medafighter: Bailey Specialty/strengths: Duel Stick attack, Strength, shooting Weaknesses: slower reaction speed  
  
One of the Medabots had a black helmet, black visor, grey mouth plate, blue eyes and a large music note on his forehead. His arms where like war bandits but they where a blue and silver colour scheme. His body was like Cyandog but where a cold blue. His legs where like Rokusho but in a matching colour set. He spun a drumstick on the palm of his hand,  
  
"We are going to stop your timing!" The other was a mix between Tank, Warbandit and Sumillidon. His body was like tank, but it was black and it had 'Obo' on the front and 1 on his back in red letters, his arms where a cross over of Sumillidon and Warbandit. His left arm had the Flexor sword on but on a closer look, the three moulded in to one large, wide sword, the other hand had they guns of Warbandit. His legs where defiantly Warbandit but his legs where in black and red. His head was an ice hockey Mask  
  
"Nothing gets past us!" Keeper said,  
  
"Give me a brake.."Centurion said, "This won't be much of an exercise."  
  
"Do not drop your guard though." Reaver spoke up, his grizzly voice sunk in to the pair.  
  
"Right!" they said in unison,  
  
"Go Keeper!"  
  
"Go BJ!" the Medabots charged at the intruders, who quickly dodged. The pair reformed they raised their gun arms (which where facing each other) and started to fire. Centurion went strait forwards, off the ground and flew strait at them, their bullets doing nothing against his armour,  
  
"What's going on?!" Keeper cried out,  
  
"Our bullets are doing NOTHING!!" BJ lowered his gun arm a little, shaking a bit in fear as the Ghost type came towards him  
  
"Keep it up!" Mike shouted in to his Medawatch, as did Bailey. They continued to fire, Centurions right shoulder pad gave off a little explosion but he continued to carry on going. He drew his sickles and slashed at their arms, completely destroying them as he zoomed past, Brass used her Micro missiles from a distance to take out their legs and Reaver took out their torso's. They fell to the floor, medals popping out of their backs whilst the victorious trio turned to face the dumfounded Medafighters,  
  
"WHERE IS YUGI AND THE OTHERS?" Reaver shouted. his low and grizzly voice intimidated Centurion and Brass. let alone the Medafighters.  
  
"That way!" they pointed behind them, and the trio rushed off to save their friends.  
  
"There! Got it!" Yugi said triumphantly. Karin stood after pulling the rope off her wrists. She turned and untied Yugi,  
  
"Lets get out of here!" Karin said, helping him to his feet.  
  
"Well, well. What do we have here? A couple of runaways?" the Boss walked up. He pushed Karin away and Yugi fell to the floor with a dull thud. He walked over to Yugi and stamped down hard on his damaged leg.  
  
"AAGGHHH!" he growled at the pain and held his knee,  
  
"Leave him alone!" Karin was actually being forceful for once, a change from her usual self. She ran over to Yugi and kneeled down, "Don't worry Yugi, everything will be okay." She put her hand on his knee, and though all the pain, he blushed.  
  
"Yes pay no attention to the bad man," he said in a mocking tone. The Boss laughed at Yugi and Karin.  
  
"Where shall we put the rest of them?" yet another henchman came in with a lorry.  
  
"Just dump them down here."  
  
"Right boss." They got in to the back of the truck and dumped out the rest of the 'gang' save Brass, Centurion, Reaver, Erika and Peppercat.  
  
"Ow. you drive real lousy, you know that?" Ikky said from under the pile.  
  
"Yeah, well that's what you get for cheep henchmen." Koji replied, somewhere in the pile.  
  
"I don't think all this pressure is good for the baby Sumillidon." Neutranurse stated from in the centre somewhere, making Sumillidon rummage though the pile quickly to find his wife.  
  
"How humiliating." was all Rokusho could say.  
  
"Look on the bright side. we found Yugi and Karin." Metabee pointed at the pair as Yugi cradled his knee and Karin tried to comfort him.  
  
"I hope you enjoy your stay.. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" boss laughed as he walked through the door, which locked behind him.  
  
"Damn him!" Yugi tried to stand but yelled in pain as he fell back down.  
  
"You won't be able to walk for a while. your knee cap is dislocated and you have an open fracture." Dr Aki said all to calmly.  
  
"Can you please look the other way Karin?" he asked her sweetly,  
  
"What? Why?" she asked,  
  
"Koji? Please can you get Karin to look the other way? And cover her ears?" he asked with a bit of panic and anger in his voice. Koji walked over and turned Karin to face him, covering her eyes, to her protest, away from Yugi. Yugi raised his fist, above his leg and slammed it down. All that was heard was a thunderous crack and the yelling of a young man. Koji let go of Karin as he felt he was going to be sick, as were some of the others. His knee was bleeding badly, but at least it was in place again. He stood painfully and nearly fell again, but Karin, making him blush, caught him. Unfortunately when you blush, blood is moved around the body faster, which made him bleed even more.  
  
"Lets get out of here!" Metabee Called out, before blasting the door open. Koji and Ikky helped Yugi walk as Karin followed on behind along with the Medabots and Dr Aki.  
  
After 20 minuets the effects of blood loss was starting to kick in.  
  
"I. I feel a little. tired." Yugi started,  
  
"Stay awake Yugi!" Dr Aki shouted. Trying to prevent him from dozing off.  
  
"I need. just a small. nap."  
  
"Come on big guy! No time to snooze!" Ikky called out,  
  
"Please keep going!" Karin called from behind; Yugi said under his breath a thank-you.  
  
"Can we at least sit for a second?" he asked, they agreed. Plus they would be able to get a bandage or something on to his wound. They sat him down.  
  
"Man. your heavier than you look." he laughed a little, "That's what you get for being 6ft 2 inches tall" again he chuckled a bit. "Hay lads? Can I have a word?" he asked, the pair sat next to him as he talked quietly, "You both like Karin right?" they blushed a little but nodded. "I don't blame you. but I want you two to take care of her, which ever one of you gets to go out with her." He looked a little pale and weak,  
  
"Hay. you like her too. Why don't you go after her?" he paused, unable to blush,  
  
"Because I don't think she likes me." he turned to Ikky "But I think someone likes you."  
  
"Huh? Who? Karin?" he turned to look at the red head,  
  
"No. I think Erika likes you."  
  
"ERIKA?!" he yelled, they all turned and looked at him, "nothing."  
  
"Oh I think it's something. and if you don't do something about it you might regret it later." he thought about that for a while then nodded his head. Koji wondered if he was now the soul one for Karin's love, but then again, this Yugi guy could try to make a move in the meantime. He still played the waiting game though. Karin ripped a part off her skirt and rapped it around Yugi's leg to help stop the bleeding. He looked up at her. She knew he would blush if he had enough blood.  
  
"Thank you Karin.." He said, "You should get out of here. I'll. I'll catch up."  
  
"NO!" Karin called out, shocking everyone there including Dr Aki  
  
"Karin dear. is there something wrong?"  
  
"Uncle Aki. I don't want to leave Yugi behind! It's not fair or right!" she closed her eyes tightly "I.I."  
  
"You what Karin?"  
  
"I think I."  
  
"You love him don't you Karin?" Koji said, with a bitter taste in his mouth. She just kept her eyes closed as she looked down. "Well. if that is your wish. so be it."  
  
"But Koji. I don't know who I love. it maybe you. it maybe Yugi. I just don't know."  
  
"What about me?" Ikky asked.  
  
"You're a very nice boy Ikky. But I would rather keep you as a friend then have you as a boy friend then fall out with you and then losing a friend." He was a little stunned. He shook his head for a while then spoke up.  
  
"Your right Karin."  
  
"Whoa. did he just accept that?" Medabee asked Sumillidon, Who just nodded a little, also a bit shocked.  
  
"Besides. You have an admirer in Erika." Yugi nudged him with his elbow; he blushed and looked away, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Lets go!"  
  
"Not so fast!" the Boss came back in to view. "We have a little score to settle." he pulled out a side-by-side double-barrelled browning shotgun (I worked at a gunsmith for a week on work experience) and he inserted a single 12-gage cartridge. He pointed it at Yugi. "Good night sir. Have a pleasant rest."  
  
BOOM!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: lets go home.  
  
A tremendous detonation came from behind the Boss as Brass and the others walked through. Brass looked under her foot as she felt the dirt because they managed to blow a hole to the outside where there was grass. She saw a long pink creature. She identified it immediately and her body went pale as she transformed back in to normal brass.  
  
"W.W.W.WORMS! EEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!" she screamed and ran to Metabee, "please! No worms! I hate worms!" She hid behind him and looked over his shoulder once or twice to see if the worms where still there. Everyone else sweat dropped because she was brave enough to face a lot of people. But it was one of the most harmless of creatures that she is scared of.  
  
"Err." was all most could say as Metabee tried to calm Brass down.  
  
"It's alright. it's okay. Those bugs won't get you from here. See?" he pointed, "They are over there by that man with the gun. Don't worry. They cannot get you." He gave a sigh as his partner nodded in agreement.  
  
"Um. excuse me but we have business to conclude here." The boss said as he tapped his foot impatiently,  
  
"Opps. Sorry. We will be late for our 4 o'clock if we stay. Must dash. Chow." They all walked out, Centurion and Reaver carrying Yugi.  
  
"Well I suppose your right. After all it is always good to keep punctual and." then it hit him, "HAY! COME BACK HERE! IT'S NOT EVEN 2 O'CLOCK YET!!!" they all ran as fast as they could, passing Bailey and Mike with BJ and Keeper on the way, escaping to the outside where they found Erika and Peppercat.  
  
They where all in the hospital, Brass had fallen asleep on Medabee, Erika had hold of Ikky's hand, Koji was staring out the window, Karin was a little worried, Sumillidon was pacing and Yugi was sitting, with a bandage and cane (made ya think they where worried about him now didn't I?) still looking a little pale.  
  
"Calm down pal. She will be fine." Metabee consoled his friend as he paced uneasily about his wife and the fact she had gone in to the Medabots version of labour in another country.  
  
"Easy for you to say. Brass isn't giving birth to another child." he continued to pace until,  
  
"Sumillidon?" a young nurse came out of the room, all smiles. Sumillidon looked around in anticipation.  
  
"Is my wife okay? What about the baby? Tell me!" he jumped to A LOT of conclusions,  
  
"Calm down bud!" Metabee called from behind.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about. Your wife did wonderfully and you are now the proud father of a beautiful baby girl." She smiled again as he nearly fainted with joy. He went kind of limp and 'wobbly'.  
  
"You hear that Metabee? I have a healthy baby girl." Metabee gave him the thumbs up. "Can I see my wife and daughter?" the nurse nodded as she showed him in, he ran over to her as she cradled the new born. The Medaparts were a mix, it looked like Neutranurse but she had 2 little purple ears and no front head panel like her mother. Sumillidon took the child and looked at it lovingly, crying and laughing at the same time. He then kissed his wife on the forehead, "I love you so much!"  
  
"I know. I love you too. And now we have one more person to love." She fell asleep, as did Sumillidon and the newborn.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Epilogue  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Karin asked, almost pleading with Yugi. He blushed and looked at the red head. The week was up and it was time for them to go back home.  
  
"I want to. But I cannot. I need to eliminate that gang before they can do anymore harm." he looked down at his bad leg, "but once I'm done. I have a holiday coming up. I think I might come and visit if I save enough money." He looked back up at her. She moved closer and hugged him tightly, making him blush intensely.  
  
"Thank you for everything Yu." he hugged her back, then let go so she could catch her flight. Peppercat was in the waiting lounge when two sets of bouquets where given to her at the same time. She looked up to see the black visor of Centurion and the Green eyes of Reaver, staring and growling at each other.  
  
"Now boys. calm down." as they settled down, they looked over at Brass and Metabee. They where looking in to each other's eyes.  
  
"Brass. All I could think about in that truck was you. I love you so much."  
  
"Oh Metabee." they kissed each other and held each other close, Brass going a bit red in the cheeks. Again she fell asleep and Metabee carried her on to the plain. Neutranurse walked up, with a bundle in her arms.  
  
"Hiya. It's mommy here little girl. Awwww. Hehe." She played with the baby whilst Sumillidon stood over proud.  
  
"Have you got a name?" Peppercat asked before boring the plain  
  
"Not yet. But I was thinking of Taya."  
  
"Sounds good!" Sumillidon said "Hi there little Taya." Taya laughed and giggled as she played with her father's fingers.  
  
One by one they boarded their flight back to Japan. Karin was the last to get on. She threw a piece of paper at Yugi before waving and running on. He opened the paper and read it.  
  
'Thank you for everything. your kindness and generosity. I wanted to get to know you better. maybe even to love you. Please. Call me' then it had a number on the bottom. He limped to the window and watched as the plain was taxied off down the runway. He waved at her as she waved back.  
  
"Good bye Karin. When fate brings us together again. I will find the courage to say 'I love you'. I promise." He had his hand on the window as did Reaver as the plain moved out of their sight.  
  
"When we meet again." the master and Medabot said at the same time, watching the plain move out in to the night sky.  
  
"The next time the pair would meet would be left to fate. The ties that bond us cannot be undone by distance or by passing on. The love we share is in escapable. We shall always have one true love in the world. you just need to find them. When you find them hold on to them and don't let go. Life is to short for regret. So love all you can and life will seem that much sweeter." Reaver  
  
"If love wasn't meant for us. They would have kept us as calculators!" Medabee  
  
"Our love can only be true if we are true to ourselves." Brass  
  
  
  
---------------------------------  
  
What did you think? Please tell me if you liked it. It's slightly different from the others because there is more human romance than Medabot romance but it kind of explains the next fic. Please review. And take care.  
  
Jedi-and 


End file.
